


On the Case (Incomplete)

by Totally_not_Vi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canceled in favor of new work, F/F, Fluff and maybe angst?, Just consider the first chapter a one shot, Second work so expect better than the first, Slow Build, Sorry but I lost the drive to write this, Will update with new work soon, doughnuts, i dunno, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/pseuds/Totally_not_Vi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait hears of the infamous vigilante Vi and decides that'd she be more valuable on the force than in a cell. Little does she know reforming Vi is gonna be harder than any amount of paperwork she has had to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Case (Incomplete)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I thank you all for your positive comments and reception of my first work so I decided to start up a longer and more slower paced story this time around. Thanks again and enjoy.

Cait started up the police cruiser, the light from the radio flicking on and illuminating the dark interior of the vehicle.  
The rain pelted against the windshield and the sound of it would be overwhelming if not for the incoming report on the radio. "All units, we have got a report of a domestic disturbance on Parker street. Possibly could be Vi."

Cait quickly responded, the chance to catch her long desired target had finally sprung up. "This is Sheriff Cait, responding to the domestic disturbance on Parker, don't send backup unless I call for it."

She pulled out of the parking lot and quickly sped off, sirens whirring to alert anyone of the Sheriff swirving in and out of the lanes. Parker street was on what would be considered the "bad side" of town, lots of abandoned factories and shady looking stores. Piltover may be the city of progress but even it had it's blemishes.

When she arrived at the location there was a hole in the side of the second floor of abandoned clothes store and figure slumped on the ground, back against the brick wall of the building. Cait left her rifle in the cruiser but kept her sidearm close, just in case. As she approached the figure she could see that it was in fact, Vi. Apparent due to the hextech gauntlets that covered her hands and the tattoo that was painted on her left cheek that read "Vi". A smirk came across her face. "You got me officer." She tried to raise her hands in a mock fashion but they quickly fell to her side as she broke into a coughing fit.

"That's sheriff to you." Caitlyn chuckled as she looked over Vi. Aside from the numerous scars that lined her body, Vi had a large gash on her shoulder and numerous small cuts along her torso. "The hell happened?"

Vi slid her hand out of her gauntlet and pulled a pack of cigarettes out from her pocket. "I went after a criminal. He fought back. I punched him a lot. He pulled a grenade out on me and I had to make a quick escape. There wasn't an exit so I made one." She put one to her mouth and felt around for a lighter in her jacket and sighed when she realized she lacked one. "Got a light?"

"That stuff Will kill you ya know?" Cait sighed and took it out of Vi's mouth. She stood up and stretched a hand out to Vi. "Can you walk?"

Vi could only let out a confused grunt at Cait's hand. "What? No cuffs? There must be something seriously wrong if you are not putting me in shackles right now." Vi took it and used the wall behind her as extra support.

Cait pulled Vi's right arm around her shoulder and placed her left hand on Vi's left side. "Well 1. I don't have a pair of shackles in my crusier and 2. I see you more valuable on the force than in a cell. Come on now, let me take you to the hospital." She rested Vi on the passenger door so she could open the door to the backseat. 

Vi's leather jacket, shirt, and torn pants were all that kept her warm from the rain and the bitter Fall night. Her chattering and shivering were so loud that it made Cait slightly cringe. "Here." Cait took off her jacket and covered Vi with it. "Let's hope you don't get hypothermia." 

Vi nodded and was eased into the car by Cait.

\-----------------

"Can you turn the radio on?" Vi joked as she still shivered in Cait's jacket.

"It is." Cait pointed to the police scanner and turned up the volume on it.

"Hope you don't mind me getting blood all over your exspensive coat." 

"I can always get a new one. I am the sheriff of Piltover after all."

Vi let that sink in for awhile before asking Cait the one question that plagued her mind. "Then why are you helping me? I'm nothing but a criminal to the city and if anyone finds out that you helped me the whole lot of higher ups will condemn you and most likely cut your budget. Save yourself the trouble and cuff me."

"Well they can stuff themselves if they believe that. I'll fund it myself if they give a damn enough about their endless wallets to cut our budget. They may think of you as a criminal but I think of you as more of.....valuable asset." Cait realized that was probably the poorest choice of words she could have used.

"Grrreeeeaaatt. Out of the frying pan and into the oven. Now I'm hoping to bleed out before I even get to the fucking hospital." Vi and Cait both remained silent the rest of the ride. 

\-----------------

Lots of looks either consisting of disgust or utter confusion from nurses and doctors a like were shot at Vi. This rough looking and bloody punk was stumbling into their sterile and expensive looking ward. Cait's regular doctor tended to Vi, as Cait knew he was indifferent to his patients and kind. Cait was handed her coat back but quickly tossed it into the yellow bin labled "hazardous".

Vi ended up having more than just a gash and multiple cuts. Fractured ribs, internal bleeding, etc. Not to mention other medical....unpleasantries that she had obtained from her lifestyle. All curable but still....gross nonetheless.

Vi was fast asleep in her bed, which was surprising after she was poked and prodded by doctors for three hours. Cait sat in a chair beside Vi's bed and looked her over. She hadn't realized before how pretty Vi was despite the roughness she exerted. She was also noticeably larger than Cait. Which wasn't very hard as Cait was fairly short and of small stature.

Vi's snoring suddenly interrupted Cait's train of thought and made her jump a little. Cait sighed and rested back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Uhg......what am I gonna do with you...."

"I have a few suggestions." Vi looked over with a smile and chuckled.

Cait glared at Vi and shook her head. "Get your ass back to bed or else I'll give you even more injuries."

"Aye aye Cupcake."


End file.
